Heavy
The Heavy is a towering hulk of a man that hails from the USSR. He is the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is his main weakness. Revving up or firing his Minigun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. His slow speed makes him more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep him in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an oft-required health boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. It can also be dropped to provide an instant 50% health boost to his teammates. However, if he isn't careful, an enemy may pick up the dropped Sandvich for a health boost of their own. The Heavy is the face of Team Fortress 2. He appears prominently on box-art and promotional materials, starred in the very first Meet the Team video, and has appeared in all further videos to date. Description Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb; he's not your big friend and he generally wishes that you would just shut up before he has to make you shut up. History Heavy lives in a log cabin in the Dzhugdzhur Mountains. All promotional materials have to be dogsledded to him. He wears skull and crossbone pajamas to bed (note: the skull and crossbones were his initial symbol) and next to his bed is a smaller one for Sascha. His father was a counter-revolutionary. His death resulted in Heavy, his mother, and sisters being sent to a gulag in North Siberia. in December 1941, after only three months, the gulag was burnt down, guards tortured to death, and all the prisoners escaped. Heavy still keeps in contact with his family and provides for them, and gets very angry in the "Bombinomicon" comic when a child dressed as Saxton Hale asks for candy, telling the child he is presumptuous, lazy, and fat for wanting him to spend his hard-earned money on other people. When the child starts crying, Heavy panics, asks him to stop crying, and admits he hates being called fat too, then gives the kid $7,000 as an apology. He has a "Mega Baboon" heart in his chest as a result of being the test subject for the original Übercharge system, because at least initially, the charge was too strong and tended to explode patients' hearts. Medic chose him as a test subject because out of all the other teammates, his heart was the strongest. Gallery Category:Valve Characters Category:Team Fortress Characters Category:PC Debut Category:All Characters